In a portable Internet system such as a wireless broadband (WiBro), a hybrid auto repeat request (HARQ) scheme is used in order to increase transmission efficiency, that is, a transmission throughput in a wireless channel having a characteristic in which a channel state is very changeable and traffic channels for different types of services coexist.
A retransmission traffic burst means traffic transmitted to a terminal by retrieving the corresponding traffic burst in a base station when an error occurs in the transmitted traffic from the base station to the terminal. In the existing retransmission scheme, an alignment scheme is used in retrieving the retransmission traffic burst. That is, the related art uses is a method in which the base station sequentially stores the traffic bursts transmitted to the terminal in a retransmission traffic table through a simple alignment mode and sequentially retrieves the aligned traffic bursts when the retransmission is required, thereby finding the retransmission traffic burst.
However, since the retransmission traffic burst management method in the related art uses a scheme in which the number of traffic bursts and a retrieval time are in proportion to each other, a time required to retrieve the retransmission traffic burst increases as the number of retransmission traffic bursts increases, and as a result, a real-time service cannot be ensured.